Returning to Storybrooke
by opheliafrump
Summary: COMPLETED. Regina is granted a chance to relive her life again. She was rebooted just like Pinocchio. Eight years later, Pinocchio / Regina / Henry goes on an adventure.
1. Prologue

_You don't need to read "Relive" before reading this because I am going to give you a summary: Before Cora died in "The Miller's Daughter", she told Rumpelstiltskin that Regina was his daughter. Rumpelstiltskin, then, turned Regina into a four-year-old child and granted her another chance to relive her life._

_This chapter is just a boring sum-up for AU S2 episodes. Main story begins in the next chapter. Skip this chapter if you find it boring._

* * *

After that quiet but tense evening, Mary Margaret and David called for a town meeting and announced that the Evil Queen and her mother Cora were killed in the fight. Storybrooke was once again safe. They also announced that the Magic Beans were ready and everyone could return home.

Right after the town meeting, a few people with extremely sharp eyes, more accurately Granny and Ruby, were questioning about Mr. Gold attending with a young child. Emma quickly lied and said the little girl was an orphan from the Enchanted Forest; due to her resemblance to Regina, Cora had kept the child and named her Regina. Mr. Gold had decided to adopt the child after Cora's death.

Little Regina was then introduced to the town when the group had dinner at Granny. At first, some people doubted the child's innocent as she was Cora's adopted child, but little Regina's cuteness had won everyone over before dinner was over.

Mr. Gold was undoubtedly not the best father. For starters, he picked power over his son. However, he promised to take good care of Regina and he wouldn't make the same mistake twice. Feeling guilty about Cora's death, Mary Margaret and David suggested to adopt Regina and raised her themselves, but Mr. Gold stated it clearly that she was his child and he also owned her.

Soon later, Tamara was invited by Neal to town to meet his family. Sadly, she had "better" plan with Greg. She discovered August's trailer in the forest and she killed him before he had time to warn Emma. Fortunately, he was reborn as a seven-year-old Pinocchio after he was proven selfless, brave and true. Since then, Pinocchio, Regina and Henry had become great friends.

Greg never found his father's skeleton because the Evil Queen no longer existed. He and Tamara still moved on with their plan to kidnap Henry with the help of Captain Hook, when Tamara received a Magic Bean from Neal. Unluckily for those three, they were discovered before the plan went through. There was a gunfight by the pier and Tamara was killed by a bullet shot from Greg's gun accidentally. Greg left town when the group were too busy hugging Neal for his lost not-love. Hook got away; he never wanted to work with those two anyway.

With Pinocchio's hair, the Blue Fairy had created the solution to recover memory for those who crossed the town line. Mr. Gold and Belle were once again a couple. As Neal agreed to return to the Enchanted Forest and Regina was a child again, the four of them were a new family.

In the end, with the help of the Magic Beans the citizens of Storybrooke, _well, most of them_, had returned to the land they came from.

Sure, it sounded like the perfect ending, but for Pinocchio, Regina and Henry, their adventure began eight years later, when Regina found a magic bean.

= To Be Continued =


	2. The Magic Bean

"It's so lovely," Regina opened a nicely wrapped box. It was a red leather cuff, from Red. Regina immediately put on it on her left wrist.

"What do you say when someone gives you a gift, Regina?" Belle said.

"Yes, mother," Regina turned to Red, "Thank you, Red."

"You are welcome, young lady," She rubbed Regina's head.

Regina was having her twelfth birthday party in Snow White and King David's castle. It was a surprise party threw by Henry and Pinocchio, her dearest friends. It was just a small family party with close family friends, not a ball, but to young Regina, it was the best day of her life, _yet_.

Regina soon finished opening every gift on the table. Rumpelstiltskin waved his hand and the gifts all turned into purple smoke and were all sent to Regina's room in his castle.

"Thank you for the party," She hugged Henry and kissed his cheek.

"I helped too!" Pinocchio complained.

"You too," She gave him a hug and kiss.

"Regina honey, come cut your cake," Belle brought out a very plain birthday cake.

* * *

"Regina, make sure you wash your face, comb your hair and brush your teeth before you go to bed," Belle said in her over-protective mother voice.

"It's fine, mom, I am twelve," Regina rolled her eyes. She closed her room door. No one had told her anything in her past life and she was not aware that Belle was not her biological mother. Her first memory was working home with Mr. Gold from the ceremony. Nothing really mattered because her life was perfect with loving parents and great friends.

She had been learning magic along with Emma since she was five and she was the better student. At first, Belle was worried that learning magic would corrupt little Regina, but having so much love, Regina didn't have a reason to use magic for evil.

She walked to her make-up table and started sorting through her gift. A ring box caught her eyes. She'd never seen it before. There was no note on the box. "Whose gift is this?" She opened it. Inside, it was not a ring. It was a bean. Not a simple bean, it was transparent. She looked at the bean and felt amused. There was a note saying, "Happy Birthday, my little queen." It's not a writing she recognized.

"I'm going to show it to Henry tomorrow!" Regina said to herself.

The next day, Regina spent her morning learning magic from Rumpelstiltskin. She had already learnt every trick her father had in his pocket. In the afternoon, she travelled to Snow White and David's castle. She found Henry and Pinocchio practicing sword fighting in the exercise room. She interrupted the boys.

"I found this in my gift yesterday," Regina took out the bean.

"It's a Magic Bean," Henry looked at the bean and said.

"How do you use it?" Regina asked. She was too young to remember how she returned to the Enchanted Forest from Storybrooke.

"Let me show you," Henry led the two teenagers into the front yard. He threw the bean onto the ground and it opened the portal, "You open the portal and you can travel to another world."

"Good, now how can you turn it back into a bean?" Regina asked.

"You can't," Henry said, "This is a one-time portal. Guess I just used your gift."

"Or we can jump in and have an adventure," Pinocchio said, "Come on, it's going to be fun!" He jumped into the portal.

"Wait!" Regina tried to stop him, but it was too late.

"Let's go!" Henry held Regina's hand and after experiencing a dizzy tornado, they landed in a world that looked way too familiar to them.

"Where are we?" Regina asked.

"Storybrooke," Henry pointed to the _Storybrooke Hardware_ sign.

= To Be Continued =

_This is my question... Pinocchio lost his memory when he got "rebooted". Did he lose ALL his memory or did he lose just part of it? I seriously don't know the answer. Can some hardcore fan tell me?_


	3. The Rabbit Hole

"So, _this_ is Storybrooke," Regina asked.

"Do you like it?" Henry asked.

"I don't know..." Regina raised her brows, "It's different."

"This place is so cool!" Pinocchio said. He didn't have much memory about his life before the reboot. He ran around and peaked into the empty shops, "Wow! I want to walk around for a while. Meet you at Granny's at dinner time!" All he remembered about Storybrooke was going to the diner with Geppetto for every lunch and dinner. Pinocchio disappeared from Regina and Henry's sight, but they didn't care.

"Come, I will bring you to the place we used to live," Henry took Regina's hand and took a few turns. He knew the place like the back of his hand. Soon, they were outside the mayor's house. He tried to open the door, but the door was locked.

"Let me try this," Regina used her magic to open the door.

"Home, sweet home," Henry lied on the couch without taking his shoes off. He remembered his mom used to yell at him when he did it. He did it just to push her button. _Not anymore._ He missed _the_ Regina, even though she was standing next to him at this moment.

"You said 'we' used to live here," Regina said, "I don't remember any of this."

"You was too young," Henry lied, "Besides, you only lived here for a few weeks, after Cora brought you from the Enchanted Forest."

"Oh, Cora," Regina had only heard about bits and pieces of the fake truth.

She was told that Belle and Rumpelstiltskin had a baby in the Enchanted Forest. She was two when the curse happened, but Rumpelstiltskin shielded her from it, that was why she didn't get transported. When time was unfrozen, Cora found her, renamed her as Regina, and raised her as her own child for two years. Then Cora took her to Storybrooke, where she reunited with her parents again. Afterward, Regina suffered a head trauma and lost all her memory before age four.

"I will show you my room!" Henry ran upstairs and Regina followed. Henry started digging through his old stuff, but a picture caught Regina's eyes.

"Who is she?" Regina asked.

"It's..." _you_. Henry almost spilled the truth, "My mom, Regina."

"The Evil Queen that everyone was talking about?" Regina asked again, "I heard that she and Cora were killed in a battle with my father."

"Yes, she was Cora's daughter," Henry picked up the picture and remembered the sweet moments with his mother, "but she was not really evil. She loved me and she was just manipulated by her mother." He pointed out the window, "That's her apple tree."

"Don't you think I kind of look like her?" Regina pointed out the resemblance.

"Yes, you two look like each other. That's why Cora adopted you," Henry hugged Regina, "I love her and I miss her."

"Don't worry. I believe, in some strange way, she knows you love and miss her," she patted his back.

He didn't want Regina to see him cry. Henry turned away and wiped off his tear, "Are you hungry? Let's go for dinner."

They walked to Granny's and found Pinocchio was sitting outside waiting. Of course, the place was closed because Granny and Ruby had both returned to the Enchanted Forest.

The sky was already dark, the town looked dead, and they were hungry. They started walking on the road, hoping to find someone.

"There has to be someone. Not everyone returned," Henry said. Maybe, they could return to the mayor house and pick a few apples.

"Look, the moon is beautiful," Regina pointed at the sky. Then they heard a wolf howl.

"Shit," Henry swore, "It's full moon." They heard another wolf howl, "Let's go back to the diner. There might not be any food inside, but at least we can hide."

They heard a car drove by. They waved. The driver pulled over and lowered her window. It's a she. "Hey kids. What are you guys doing here? Walking around on a full moon night? You want to become werewolves' dinner?"

"We are lost, and we are hungry and cold," Henry said, "Do you know any place we can have dinner?" They heard another howl.

"Get on. I will take you to my bar." She offered, but they hesitated, "Come on, I don't bite. Well, not anymore." They all got onto the back seat.

"I never see kids your age in town," The driver said.

"Kids? You don't look much older than we are," Henry said.

"Trust me, I am very old," She laughed, "So, where did you guys come from?"

Henry and Regina looked at each other._ If she lived in the town, she must know what happened here._ "We are from the Enchanted Forest," Henry replied.

"Enchanted Forest? Why are you here? Summer vacation?" The driver joked. She parked in an empty parking lot. She brought the group into the bar and quickly locked the gate behind her, "Welcome to the Rabbit Hole."

= To Be Continued =


	4. Carli and Milena

"I remember this place," Henry said, "It's a bar and I was never allowed to come in. I don't think we are allowed to come in now either. We are still under twenty-one."

"Oh, let me talk to my boss. Wait, I am the boss," The driver laughed, "It's all right. We don't have cops in town."

They sat down at the bar and waited for the driver to prepare some food. Minutes later, she came out from the kitchen.

"Thanks, Miss... Sorry, I didn't catch your name," Regina said.

"Name's Carli," Carli introduced herself, "Official Rabbit Hole owner, but I have nothing to do with Wonderland."

"Regina." "Henry." "Pinocchio." They shook hands with Carli.

"Your soup is delicious, but there is no meat in the soup?" Henry asked.

"No. Sorry that the soup is vegetarian. Resources are scarce here. We don't have any fisherman. The hunters occasionally bring back rabbits and ducks, but they were too busy preparing for full moon tonight," Carli wiped her hands.

"Oh, do they hunt werewolves?" Henry asked, "They are human too, you know."

"No... no... no..." Carli laughed again, "The hunters are the werewolves."

"Well, it makes sense," Henry said.

"So, what are you kid doing in town?" Carli asked.

"Yesterday was Regina's twelfth birthday and she received a magic bean. We have heard so many cool stories from Henry, so we decided to go on an adventure," Pinocchio replied.

"_A_ magic bean, huh? You used it to come here. How are you going to go back?" Carli asked. Pinocchio and Henry looked at each other and had nothing to say.

"Well, if we are missing for too long, papa will come find us and bring us back. Easy," It seemed like Regina had the plan in her head.

"Don't be too optimistic, kids," Carli said.

"Can you tell us more about Storybrooke?" Regina asked.

"Sure," She started cleaning the glasses as she was talking, "The place didn't change much from eight years ago. The Rabbit Hole is the only restaurant in town and I own an organic farm. People here are either outcasts who don't want to go back or outlaws who are not allowed to go back. We have thirty people in town, exactly a ten-to-one man-woman ratio. There are five werewolves. We started out with forty people, but four got eaten by werewolves, one just died of natural cause and five got killed when trying to slay the dragon in the library basement."

"Dragon in the library basement?" Henry asked, "I thought my mom killed Maleficent."

"Well, she wasn't always a dragon. She was some kind of screaming zombie a while back. Before your people returned to the Enchanted Forest, Mr. Gold tried to return her to her human form, but she somehow got stuck in her dragon body. So, they decided to leave her there. Poor woman," Carli replied, "Maybe one day she can be put out of her misery."

"So, are you an outcast or outlaw?" Henry asked.

"Outcast," Carli said, "It's my choice to stay, but I won't think people from my land want me to return anyway."

"CARLI!" Some woman was banging on the gate, "CARMILLA, OPEN THE FUCKING GATE! WHY THE HELL IS THE PLACE CLOSED? THERE ARE WEREWOLVES AROUND! I WON'T WANT TO GET EATEN ALIVE!" Carli opened the gate and let in a woman. She has dark hair, dark eyes and an exotic look.

"It's full moon, Theodora. You know my place is always closed when those dogs are around," Carli said.

"Hey, no real name in Storybrooke. You know the rules!" Theodora said, "I am hungry, make me some food."

"You started it, _Milena_," Carli rolled her eyes, "If you dare to call me by that name again, I will throw water at you."

"Fine, but you have like a million names..." Milena sat down at the bar and pointed at the rare guests of Carli, "Who are they?"

"My customers," Carli said coldly.

"I meant _who_ are they. I have never seen them," Milena clarify her question.

"Adventurous kids from the Enchanted Forest," Carli summarized the kids' situation in a six-word phrase. Carli poured a glass of red wine for Milena.

"Adventurous kids? Good luck exploring the dead town. There is nothing to see here," Milena drank from her glass.

Carli said to Milena, "Soup in the kitchen. Get it yourself, bitch."

Milena entered the kitchen. Carli said, "This one is a reformed outlaw."

"I thought you were a nice kind lady, taking us here and giving us food, but why are you so mean to each other?" Pinocchio asked. It's obvious that he was not used to the language they used.

"That's the way woman talks to each other," Milena came out and explained, "We know each other too well. BFFs."

"You guys done eating?" Carli asked. The kids nodded. "Good, do you kids have a place to stay? I will drive you home. Milena will watch the place."

"The former mayor house please," Regina said.

= To Be Continued =


	5. Nightmare

Carli dropped them off at Regina's old house and drove away as soon as the kids entered the house safely.

"Regina, you can sleep in my mom's old room," Henry pointed Pinocchio to the guest room. Henry returned to his room and lay on his bed. It felt so familiar.

That night, Regina had a nightmare. A dream she was too familiar with. She had dreamt of it since she had memory.

She talked to Rumpelstiltskin about that dream when she was younger. She knew the woman in her dream was Cora, in her dying moment.

_Some older woman was dying in front of her. They were in some kind of pawnshop. Regina "knew" that woman. She recognized her face, but she didn't know who she was. Regina shook the woman, "Mother? Mother? What's wrong?" She was her mother? The older woman was not her mother. If she was, why didn't Regina remember her?_

_The dying woman said, "This… Would've been enough. You… You would've been enough."_

_Her father said, "Your mother did you no favours."_

_Regina yelled back, "Shut up! You stole her life! You cast some spell." Why would her father kill someone? He was a good man._

She woke up from her sad dream. She returned to sleep and had another dream.

It was another familiar dream. She remembered that dream since her seventh birthday.

_She was holding another dying woman in her arms. The dying woman was a lot younger than the woman in her last dream and they were in a mine._

"_My time with you was short, but sweet," the woman said, "I love you."_

"_You can't die! You can't leave me and your daughters," Regina cried._

"_If this is a price for my past mistake, I am willing to pay it," the woman said._

"_No, you can't die," Regina's tear fell on the woman face, "You promised to be my happy ending. You haven't met Mina." _

_The pain she felt. The love she had. She loved that woman even though she didn't know who she was._

Thunderstrike woke Regina up. She looked out the window, it was pouring.

Before tonight, Regina had no idea who the woman in her dream was. She talked to Rumpelstiltskin about this dream too, but he had no idea who the woman was. He suggested that Regina might have crossed path with herself in another dimension.

Tonight, she finally met the woman. It was Carli, but the Carli in her dream was a bit older and was a bit different. Even Regina was older in her own dream. Maybe in her other life, they were great friends.

She couldn't sleep. She needed to talk to someone.

She walked by Henry's room and knocked on the door. She woke Henry up.

"Regina, what happen?" Henry asked.

"I couldn't sleep," Regina said.

"Because of the thunderstorm?" Henry asked. Regina didn't want to tell him it's because of her nightmare. She nodded.

"Come, sleep with me," Henry moved over to one side of his bed and left a space for Regina. He held her like a brother would hold a sister.

"This is a song from the movie The Sound of Music, you..." Henry faked a cough, "My mom used to sing to me when I couldn't sleep due to thunderstorm. We used to watch that movie when I was a child."

"I have never watched a movie," Regina said. There was no television or movie theatre in the Enchanted Forest.

"I will watch it with you tomorrow," He sang, "_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens. Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens. Brown paper packages tied up with strings. These are a few of my favorite things..._"

Regina felt asleep in Henry's embrace.

They didn't know Pinocchio was outside listening to their conversation.

= To Be Continued =

_Sorry, gonna stop writing Once Upon A Time fan fiction for a while... cause I had a weird dream about Lana Parrilla and her hubby Fred announcing they are expecting a baby on TV. That's some serious fucked up dream... So, I have decided to stop writing for a while. Be back in late September~__ (__Peace Out with Evil Regal Sign_ - OF Sept 2, 2013)


	6. The Man in the Bar

_My weird dream has stopped and I have finished packing for my move to San Jose. So, I decided to write another chapter._

* * *

Regina and Henry spent their whole morning watching the Sound of Music. Regina was just amused by the technologies. They had theatres in the Enchanted Forest, but recording the play and rewinding and forwarding? That had to be magic.

"Hey, are you two going to just sit here all day watching the enchanted box?" Pinocchio walked from the kitchen, not amused that there was no real food except apples, "Regina, can't you magically make some food?"

"That's a waste of my magic. Go to the Rabbit Hole. It's lunch hour and werewolves aren't running around," Regina replied, "The boy just found the girl in the cemetery. I want to know if the boy would let the girl's family go!"

"Fine," Pinocchio left the house, thinking that Regina cared more about Henry than him.

"Hey, now that Pinocchio is out of the house, can we do the thing we have been planning to do for a long time? I am twelve and I think I am ready," Regina said as soon as she saw Pinocchio walked out the door.

"What thing?" Henry asked.

"The thing that was forbidden by father, said a lady wouldn't do it. You promised we could do it together when we were alone. We finally are. Will you take me?" Regina begged with her puppy eyes. Henry couldn't resist.

"All right," Henry held Regina's hand like a real gentleman.

* * *

Question filled Pinocchio's head when he was walking to the bar. He felt his heart was burning. He liked Regina, maybe more than just a friend.

He envied Henry. Did Henry and Regina have something going on? They were a lot closer than Henry and him or Regina and him. Although it was incest in some people's mind, marrying an aunt or an uncle was actually quite common in the Enchanted Forest, especially Royals trying to keep their blood pure. Besides, Regina was only half aunt of Henry and she was so much younger than him.

He finally walked into the bar. He didn't see the woman who drove him home last night, but he saw the other woman bartending. He sat down at the bar next to a man who looked like he was half sober.

"Hey kid, Milena told me you came from the Enchanted Forest. Give the kid something strong," He said to Milena, "Name's Killian." He was not wearing his hook. He wore his fake wooden hand instead.

"Pinocchio," They shook hand, "I don't think I can drink. I am only fifteen."

"It's all right. A little alcohol won't kill you," Killian said, "So, what brings you here?"

"I am just a young man, looking for an adventure," Pinocchio said.

"Trying to impress a lady, heh? I can drink to that," Killian drank from his glass and Pinocchio nodded his head, "What's her name?"

"Regina," Pinocchio replied and his face slight brushed.

"Regina?" _Regina? The Regina he knew was dead, but he had heard things that Rumpelstiltskin had named his daughter the same name. Could the girl be his enemy's daughter? _"I used to know a tough woman with the same name. You know what ladies like?" Pinocchio shook his head. "All ladies love diamonds, especially a very big one."

"Do you know where I can find a big diamond?" Pinocchio asked.

He remembered eavesdropping on a conversation between Cora and Regina. "Funny you should ask. I remember my old friend once told me that there was a diamond this big underneath the library, guarded by the dragon. If you can slay the dragon and bring the diamond back, this will really impress the lady."

"Are you absolutely sure there is a diamond there?" Pinocchio's eyes lit up. He could be the best way to impress Regina. He wanted the heart of that girl ever since he saw her when he was seven.

"Absolutely," The former pirate smiled.

= To Be Continued =


	7. A Note from Rumpelstiltskin

"Did you convince the kid to get the trigger for us?" A man asked.

"Of course. I am the best," The man with hook on his left hand walked away.

"My love, soon I will avenge your death and destroy magic for good," The man walked out of the cemetery.

* * *

"I can't believe this is so much fun! Although my thighs are sore," Regina said as she was bouncing up and down, "We ought to do it more often."

"But grandpa won't let you," Henry was having fun too.

"I just feel so free when I am on a horse. I am a nature!" Regina rode past Henry, "I wonder why papa never let me ride one. It's more fun than travelling with magic. I can see so much more. And I just love the speed." Regina and her horse disappeared into the forest.

"Be careful," Henry yelled. He was surprised that Regina could handle a horse so well. She had lost her brain memory, but her body memory still was present. It took Henry years of learning and practicing. When Regina entered the stable earlier, all the horses just sensed her present and begged to be ridden by her. Maybe she had this rider vibe?

"Hey kid!" An old man yelled, "What are you doing with my horses?"

Henry should have realized earlier that someone owned the place. The horses were well taken care of, "I am sorry, I didn't know they are owned by someone."

"Hey, aren't you that Henry kid? Snow White's grandson?" The old man asked, "Didn't you returned to the Enchanted Forest?"

"Yes, I am and yes, I did," Henry said, "My friends and I are just visiting Storybrooke for fun. Regina didn't get to ride horses in our land, so she begged me to take her here."

"Good, at least you are not one of those hunters who tried to eat my horses last night," The old man said, "It's a serious problem. I heard they were chasing car last night and that bartender lady almost died."

"You meant Carli?" Henry asked.

"Oh, so you have met her? It's all right. She is still alive. That bitch is hard to kill. She told us some people tried to burn her, chop off her head and hang her in her old land. She survived all that," The old man said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Regina rode back.

"This nice man owns the stable," Henry explained.

"Oh no, I don't own the stable. I just come take care of the horses once in a while," The old man said, "I am a full time beer brewer. All the beers sold in the Rabbit Hole are brewed by me."

"I am Regina. What's your name?" Regina asked.

"I don't have a name in this land, but in the old land, my name was Bossy. When people were talking about going back, I was too stubborn. I didn't go with them. Now, I kind of like it here, at least I don't have to work in the mine," Bossy said, "I still get to work all day and wait for beer to brew, like waiting for dwarf eggs to crack."

"Talking about the Rabbit Hole, I am hungry. Want to get some food?" Henry asked Bossy and Regina.

"I will give you two a ride. I need to make a delivery anyway," Bossy brought the two teens to his car.

* * *

"Bossy, can you make a stop here?" They drove on the main street when Regina saw her father's shop, "I remember this place. It's a blur, but I know I was here before. It was my first memory, playing with you outside the shop."

"Yes, this is grandpa's shop. Bossy, can we get off here? It's not far to walk from here to the Rabbit Hole. I want to check out the shop with Regina," Henry said.

"Sure," He parked on the side of the road to let the kids get off, then he continued his way to the bar.

"Mr. Gold Pawnshop," Regina looked at the sign. Yes, Mr. Gold was her father's name.

They walked inside and the shop was almost empty. Rumpelstiltskin had brought almost all of his possessions to his castle. Something odd was on the glass case table. There was a handkerchief, covered with dust. No one had touched this for eight years. Under the handkerchief were a silver necklace and a note; it was Rumple's handwriting.

_"Dear my little princess,_

_If you are reading this letter that means you have found the bean I put in your gifts and travelled all the way to Storybrooke. Enjoy your birthday adventure, dearie. _

_This necklace belongs to a powerful witch Theodora. Please return the necklace to her for me. If you ever need help, you may remind her that she still owes me a favor and ask for her help._

_Father"_

"The bean was from father," Regina exclaimed.

"How did he leave a note here and expect us to find it?" Henry asked.

"Papa can see the future. He must have left it here years ago, before we returned to the Enchanted Forest," Regina admired his power.

"So, what do we do now?" Henry asked, "Where do we find this Theodora?"

"You remember the original name of Milena? I think that's who we are looking for," Regina said.

= To Be Continued =


	8. The Wicked Witch

_Thank you all for reviewing and following! I am updating so often now because I kinda want to get this story out of the way. Having a new job soon, probably won't be writing often anymore._

* * *

"Hi Milena," Henry and Regina walked into the bar.

"Everything is in the back. Do the inventory check and sign here," Bossy said.

"Whatever... It's not my bar," Milena signed the invoice, "It's not like money mean anything here."

"Bye kids," Bossy took the empty bottles out.

"What do you want?" Milena asked.

"Two burgers please," Henry said.

"I only have soup," Milena took some cold soup from the fridge and put on the table.

"Can you at least heat it up?" Henry asked.

"Not my bar, don't care," Milena said.

"Where is Carli?" Regina asked. She missed out Henry's conversation with Bossy.

"She died," Milena replied.

"What? How did it happen?" Regina spoke in her highest voice.

"Relax. I was just kidding," Milena poured herself a drink, "After she took you guys home, her car got chased by the wolves and crashed. Now in bed rest. I offered to feed her, but she said I tasted like kiwi fruit and she didn't like it."

"You taste like kiwi fruit?" Henry couldn't imagine it.

"Well, she has special taste buds," She paused and waited for more question. Nobody asked, so she continued. "She used to drink blood, but she now drinks the magic water every seven days. It turns her into human, except the aging part."

"Okay," Regina said, "By the way, is your old name Theodora?"

"It is, but we don't use it around here," Milena said, "Why?"

"Are you a powerful witch?" Regina asked again.

"Was, but not anymore. I don't have any magic here," Milena finished her drink and poured herself another one, "Having magic would be nice, but I am a good person now. I won't do evil with my power anymore."

"What fairytale character are you?" Henry asked.

"It doesn't really matter, does it?" She chowed down another drink, "You can guess. I don't like water." _She was The Wicked Witch of the West._

"Do you recognize this necklace?" Regina asked. Milena stared at the necklace and couldn't get her eyes off it. She zoned out for a minute before she opened her lips again.

"Where did you find it?" She asked.

"My father told me to give it to you. Do you know him? His name is Rumpelstiltskin," Regina said, "He also said you owe him a favor."

"This penchant used to be my sisters. It was crushed by Glinda during a fight." She took the necklace from Regina's hand and wore it, "I asked Rumpelstiltskin to give me my power back when he brought magic to this land. He said yes, but it would take time because the source of my magic was slightly different than his and I would owe him a favor for the job. Nine years, I waited nine years. I finally had it back." She created a fireball and extinguished it. "It works."

Henry and Regina decided to keep their mouths shut. She could have found the necklace eight years ago if she had been in Mr. Gold's Pawnshop, but it's best if she didn't know.

"By the way, have you seen Pinocchio?" Henry asked.

"I have. Killian convinced him to go slay the dragon," Milena replied while still playing with her regained power.

"Killian? Killian Jones? Captain Hook?" Henry remembered he was kidnapped.

"Who is Captain Hook? And slay the dragon? Why didn't you stop him or go with him?" Regina screamed.

"First, yes, Killian is Captain Hook. He is a pirate and he hates your father. Second, yes, slay the dragon. He said he wanted to impress you with a big diamond. Third, no one could stop him. Fourth, if I had gone with him, who would be here to tell you where he is? Last, of course I didn't go with him. I didn't have magic. I would have die," Milena counted out the points with her left hands.

"We have to save him," Regina grabbed Henry's hand and wanted to rush out.

"I need a sword or something," Henry said.

"No need, there are six or seven swords down there, from people who died. You can use those swords, but it didn't look helpful," Milena said, "You see, I have magic now. What can test my magic better than with a dragon?"

= To Be Continued =


	9. How to Slay a Dragon

_Just moved from Vancouver to San Jose for a software engineer job today (I won't say where I will be working, but I will tell you that Owen Wilson made a movie about working there)._

_Feel so far away from Lana now, so I must write... (Too bad during her 2 years in Vancouver filming Once Upon A Time, we never cross path.)_

_Thanks very much for reviewing. It really made my day! (Moving is tiring.)_

_BTW, I suck at action scene... Just add in a lot of imagination, ok?_

* * *

"Selfless, brave and true," Pinocchio struck the dragon with his sword for the second time, but again, the attack was deflected. Maleficent spread her wings and the movement threw Pinocchio against the basement stonewall.

The dragon rushes toward Pinocchio, "NO!" He grabbed a shield on the ground and tried to block the attack.

"Pinocchio!" Regina screamed and threw a fireball at the dragon. The dragon, unfortunately, was fireproof. The fireball, however, did catch the dragon's attention; it went after the three who just came down.

Before it reached the group, Regina used magic to temporary freeze the dragon.

Henry ran toward Pinocchio and helped him stand up. He wasn't wounded.

"We saved your friend. Now let's just go," Milena pointed to the elevator.

"No, we have to save Maleficent. She is trapped in this form, living like an animal," Henry said, "Do you know any spell to help her?"

"Only the one put her in this form and break her curse," Milena rolled her shoulders.

They heard a loud roar and turned around. Regina's freezing spell didn't last as long as they wished. They were welcomed by a giant fireball. Luckily, Milena was quick enough to create a sphere-shaped magic shield with magic and blocked the attack, "No one told me she breathed fire."

"Looks like the best way to kill her is with a sword," Milena kicked Henry and Pinocchio out of her protective circle, "Kids, go slay a dragon." Henry and Pinocchio each took a sword on the floor and ran toward Maleficent. They tried all the techniques they learnt in sword fight classes, but those strikes were inefficient, "Her skin is indestructible. You have to strike her weakness."

"Where is her weakness?" Henry jumped to his right to escape another dragon fireball.

"I don't know. Didn't you read any book when you grow up?" Milena asked the rhetorical question.

"Let us enchant your swords," Regina ran toward Henry and put some spell on the sword. It started glowing. Milena enchanted Pinocchio's.

Henry made a loud noise to get its attention. The dragon changed direction and chased after him. He ran as fast as possible, but one dragon step was five human steps. The dragon forced Henry to a corner. It opened its mouth, ready to create a fireball. Henry ran toward the dragon, trying to strike the inside of its throat. He did, he succeeded, but that wasn't its weakness. The dragon swallowed Henry whole.

"It killed Henry!" Regina cried. She threw an electric ball at the dragon. It paused the dragon's moment for a second, but it locked target on the girl.

"Don't hurt Regina!" Pinocchio struck its wing, but it did no harm.

Regina created another electric ball and, this time the ball hit its eyes. The dragon roared loudly like it was in pain, "Its weakness is its eyes!"

Pinocchio took the moment to climb on top of the dragon and stabbed its left eye. The dragon cried louder. He went on and stabbed its right eyes. Regina casted a spell to turn its legs to stone. The dragon became immobile, but it started breathing fire in all directions randomly. The fireball was about to hit Regina, but at that moment, something saved her.

"ARRRRR!" A sword cut through the dragon's stomach from inside. Henry crawled out, covered in greenish goo, "Dragon stomach is nasty." The dragon's body started burning and turned to a pile of ash.

"You are alive," Regina went to hug her nephew. Pinocchio joined in for a group hug.

"Regina, only you can help her," Milena had gathered the ashes and formed a human shape.

"How?" Regina asked. She walked over next to Milena.

"Your body will know," Milena indicated Regina to place her hands over the remains. A purple smoke passed from Regina's body to the ashes and it turned the ashes into something with blood and fresh. It changed Maleficent back to human form.

She yawned, "My eyes? I am blinded?"

"I have something to help you," Milena took a small test tube with red liquid from her jacket. She put it against Maleficent's lips.

"Theodora? I am not drinking anything you give me," She refused, "It smelled metallic. It's not blood, is it?"

"I prefer not to say what it is, but drink this and you will see again," Maleficent finally listened and her eyes healed instantly, "See, it works. Oh, and I go with Milena here. Nobody uses their real name here. From now on, I am going to call you... Mal."

"I don't like that name," Maleficent said.

"Well you can pick your own name later, but you are Mal now," Milena said.

Mal pinched Milena's nose. "How did you change back to human? I am more used to your green face." She looked around and locked eyes on Regina, "And YOU!"

"Me?" Regina repeated.

"Yes, you! You bitch trapped me here for all those years! And what happened to you? How the hell did you become a teenage girl?"

"What?" Regina asked. Henry covered her ears.

"It's a long story. Don't ask because I don't want to tell it," Henry said to both women.

"Regina, this is for you," Pinocchio surprised Regina by tapping her shoulder. He put a big brown diamond onto her hand.

"You come all the way here for this diamond?" Regina asked. Pinocchio nodded. Regina hit his head, "You stupid idiot. We almost die for this diamond?"

"Do you like it?" "Maybe."

= To Be Continued =


	10. The Kidnappers

_Thanks for reading, reviewing and following!_

* * *

The group of five walked out of the library. It was around afternoon time.

"Ah, the light, it burns my eyes," Mal screamed.

"Cover your eyes and walk. You will need to get used to the light eventually," Milena guided Mal to walk, "Kids, go to my laundry store. It's only three doors away. I will clean the goo off your clothing and I have some clothes that are just your sizes." They followed the two former witches.

They put on the clothes from Milena and they were just the right size.

"I love this skirt," Regina admired herself at the mirror.

"Your father brought this for dry cleaning three days before he returned to the Enchanted Forest. He never came to pick it up. That jerk didn't pay upfront, so I never dry cleaned it." Milena said. It was another item Rumpelstiltskin planted. Regina reached into the dress pocket and found a magic bean.

"We can go back now!" Regina hugged her two friends.

"Back where?" Mal asked.

"That's none of your business. You are going to live out your life in this land. Nobody wants an evil witch to go back. Trust me, you will love it here," Milena said, "They have tap water and electricity! They even have a thing called computer. It's an enchanted box that shows you really amazing things in the world. Life is convenient and there is no way back. Count this as a second chance, a chance to redeem yourself."

"Fine, you saved me from being trapped, I guess I owe you my life. I will give here a chance," Mal said.

"Step one, get change," Milena threw a dress at Mal.

Milena decided to stay in with Mal in her shop. The three left the shop.

_BANG,_ someone knocked out Henry, then Regina. "Killian, what are you doing?" He hit Pinocchio too. Everything went black.

* * *

"Pinocchio, wake up!" Regina shook him.

"Regina. What happened?" Pinocchio asked.

"Someone knocked us out. Henry is taken from us and the diamond and the bean are gone," Regina said.

"Are you sure Henry is taken? He didn't just run away with the diamond and the bean?" Pinocchio asked. He knew exactly who did this but he was blinded by jealousy.

"Of course, he is your friend and my nephew. I trust him. Besides, what would that do any good for him?" Regina said the obvious.

She casted a spell on the puddle of water on the floor and Henry's face showed up. He was taken by two men that Regina had never met. He was screaming, but Regina couldn't hear the sound. Where they were at looked like the pier. She grabbed Pinocchio's hand and they vanished into the purple smoke. Instantly, they reappeared in the pier.

"Where are you taking Henry?" Regina yelled. She might be just a twelve-year-old girl, but she was once Regina, the Evil Queen. At that moment, the two men stopped. They could do nothing besides staring and fearing for their own lives. They could feel her warth. It was too late for them to run.

= To Be Continued =


	11. Total Destruction

_The reason why I stop writing Light of the Night is because... I have no idea what Regina would do to stop Snow White. I need inspiration. PM / Give me a review with your suggestion._

* * *

Pinocchio had already rushed up at Killian. "You tricked me," He whispered because he didn't want Regina to hear. He punched the pirate's nose. Yes, no matter how strong a man was, the nose was always his weakness. The former pirate covered his nose with his right hand and moaned in pain.

Regina threw a fireball at the other man and carefully missed Henry. The man started burning and he rolled on the ground.

"Henry, are you okay?" Regina asked.

"Yes. Greg and Hook were trying to take me to Neverland," Henry said, "They tried once eight years ago and now again, but I think I am too old to be one of the Lost Boys." He nervously laughed.

They looked at Pinocchio kicking and punching the pirate. He had his training.

They turned to look at the second kidnapper. The fire was extinguished, but he was severely burned. "Your mother destroyed my family. Now I am going to destroy magic," On the ground, the man spoke to Henry with his last breath. He grabbed a rock and hit it on the diamond. The ground suddenly crumbled, as the diamond brightened up. The kidnapper fainted and died.

Pinocchio stopped hitting Hook. They all stared at the glowing diamond. The pirate pushed himself off the ground and explained, "This trigger will destroy Storybrooke. Everyone here will be killed."

"How did you know? How do we know you are not lying?" Henry asked.

"Your mother Regina told Cora eight years ago," The pirate said.

"I think I can stop it," Regina walked over to the diamond. She put her hands over it and it formed a connection. It started sucking up her energy, "I am not strong enough."

"What can we do?" Pinocchio asked.

"I will go get Milena," Henry said, "You will watch Hook."

* * *

Only minutes later, Henry was at the pier with Milena and Maleficent, but Pinocchio was on the ground unconscious and Regina was still trying to stop the destruction.

"What happened?" Henry rushed to Pinocchio's side. He was still out cold.

Regina said in her short breath, "The pirate knocked out Pinocchio and used our magic bean to open a portal. That bastard left us here to die." A lady should use no word like bastard, but there was no better word to describe it.

"Help Regina, please," Henry asked Milena.

"What good will that do me?" Milena asked.

"If you don't help Regina to stop the destruction, you will die too," Henry said.

"People die, eventually. It doesn't matter to me if I die today or fifty years later," Milena said, "Regina looks like she is in pain. I rather save my energy and enjoy one last beer."

"You owe my father a favor. This is what I need you to do," Regina demanded like she was the Queen of Storybrooke.

"Fine," Milena placed her hands over the diamond and a connection was made, "I will never make deal with Rumpelstiltskin again." The destruction slowed down, but it didn't stop it completely.

"I must help too," Suddenly, a third pair of hands joined in the witch circle, "because a certain witch once told me I was her only friend. Besides, I just escaped the dark underground hole today. I don't want to die yet."

Henry said, "I don't want you to die, Regina. I loved you." He hugged Regina. He loved her as his mother. Scenes from his past flashed before his eyes, when he was at an innocent age, before he thought she was the evil queen.

Right after Maleficent finished her words and Henry's hug, the three witches and Henry were thrown away by a small explosion. The diamond had stopped glowing.

= To Be Continued =


	12. The Talk

_Super short chapter. Second to last._

* * *

"Where am I?" Pinocchio opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Regina. She was using a damped towel to clean his face.

"You are in the Henry's house guest room. You were knocked out by Captain Hook at the pier," Regina replied, "Good news, I stopped the destruction with Milena and Maleficent. We saved Storybrooke."

"Cool, cool," Pinocchio smiled. He was one of the causers of this trouble.

"I will let Henry know you are awake," Regina was about to stand up from the bed when Pinocchio grabbed her hand.

"I am sorry," Pinocchio said in a low voice, "I am the one who cause all these. I shouldn't have listened to Killian and went to achieve the diamond. He told me all girls love big diamonds. I didn't know it was the trigger to destroy the town. I almost had you killed."

"Don't worry about it, we are safe and I am still alive," Regina smiled at her friend.

"Regina, I love you," Pinocchio said.

"Oh, thank you, I love you too. You are a good friend," Regina replied innocently.

"No, I like-like you. I like you more than just a friend," Pinocchio held both Regina's hands with his hands, "I don't know when this started, but I have this strange feeling when I am around you. I am so jealous when I see you with Henry. I realize I have a crush on you." _Who wouldn't have a crush on her? Regina was the perfect girl - beautiful, smart and strong._

"Oh, thank you," She didn't know how to response. This was the first time a boy said something like that to her.

"What do you think of me?" Pinocchio asked.

"I don't know," Regina thought about it for a minute. _Friend-zoned_. She had never thought of him as a potential boyfriend, but she didn't want to hurt his feeling. "I like you, but I like you as a friend, a very good one. Besides, I don't think I am ready for a relationship. Maybe in a couple of years when we are more mature, we can reconsider the possibility?" It was hard to imagine a twelve-year-old girl would say that.

At least he didn't get rejected 100%. "What about Henry?"

"What about Henry?" Regina repeated his question.

"What do you think of Henry?" Pinocchio clarified, "Do you like him more than a friend?"

"Of course," Regina smiled, "He is my nephew and also a very good friend, like a big brother to me, but romance? No." _Bro-zoned_. Well, at least Regina was fair between the two boys.

"Enough talking. I am going to let Henry know you are okay. Have a good rest," Regina left the room. She told Henry that Pinocchio was okay, but left out her relationship conversation with Pinocchio. It would be embarrassing and weird to discuss such matter with her nephew.

They all returned to their own rooms and spent the next twenty-four hours sleeping like a baby. No dream, no nightmare.

= To Be Continued =

_Leave me a review so I know you exist. (Anonymous reviews are welcomed.)_


	13. Epilogue

They entered the Rabbit Hole and sat at the bar. It was late. The place was quiet. Only Milena and Maleficent was there. Carli poured three drinks and put it on the bar table.

"Carli, you are okay!" Regina said, "Milena told us you got hit by a car."

"Of course I am. When there is no doctor in town, we have to be tough," Carli replied. She had bandages wrapped around her left arm, covering her tattoo.

"How long have we been here?" Henry asked himself, "It's been three days. Wow, can't believe we did so much in just three days. We slayed a dragon, beat up a pirate, killed a kidnapper and saved Storybrooke from total destruction," Henry took a sip from the glass and immediately turned to the excited drunk, "We are heroes!"

"No, you are not. You would be clueless if you didn't get help from me," Milena said.

"Three days and papa still hasn't come for us?" Regina said, "He mustn't have known we lost the bean."

"Father must be worried sick," Pinocchio covered his face, "I should never have come here with you two." _Said the one who was the first to jump into the portal._

"Stupidity killed the puppet," Milena added.

"Don't interrupt, I am feeding on their frustration," Maleficent joked. She couldn't live on negative energy, but she was enjoying watching these teenagers suffering.

"I am not the one to blame!" Henry defended himself, "No one forced you to come with us. We will just go back now."

"How are we going to go back? We have one magic bean and we used it to cross the world. We found another one, but it's stolen by a dumb pirate," Pinocchio moaned, "We are stuck here forever."

Milena and Maleficent were enjoying the fight.

"I just want to go home," Regina cried.

"My heart melts every time I see a girl cry," Carli patted Regina's shoulder, "Little one, there." She reached her hand into her pocket and took out a transparent bean.

"A Magic Bean? Where did you get it?" Henry asked.

"I asked Prince Charming to give one to me before they left eight years ago. I figure I am going to outlive everyone here and one day, when I am alone in Storybrooke, I can use this bean to return to the land I came from."

"You had a magic bean and you never told me?" Milena asked a question, but she was ignored, "I thought we were best friends. Bitch."

"I thought I was your best friend, Milena," Maleficent added fuel to the fire.

"We can't take it," Regina rejected the offer, "If we take your bean, then you will stuck here forever."

"It's okay. If you don't take my bean, then the three of you will be stuck here. You need it more than me," Carli put the bean in Regina's hand.

They walked out the bar, to the empty parking lot. "Thank you," Regina hugged her, "What can I do to thank you?"

"Come back on your eighteenth birthday. I will make you my special drink," Carli smiled and replied.

"It's nice meeting all of you," Regina hugged Milena and Maleficent. Maleficent held her so close like she was someone important to her. Regina would never know about the friendship between the former Evil Queen and Maleficent.

Regina threw the bean on the ground and it opened a portal. Henry and Pinocchio jumped in immediately. "Good bye," Regina never mentioned her dream to Carli, but she had mixed feeling when she saw Carli again. She knew this wouldn't be last goodbye. She would see her again. She blew Carli a kiss and jumped into the portal.

"In another life, dear," Carli said it quietly.

* * *

The three arrived right in front of Snow White's castle. Emma and Neal immediately ran towards Henry. She grabbed Henry's by his ear.

"Mom, I am nineteen," He struggled.

"Am I smelling alcohol in your breath?" He failed. She dragged Henry back toward the castle's direction. "Mister, you are so grounded. No riding for the next four weeks. You too, Pinocchio. You really think you have got no string? Geppetto is worried sick. Run along, kid!" Pinocchio ran back to his house.

Emma brought the two inside. "Rumple, what do you think the suiting punishments are for your daughter and your grandson?" Emma asked the Dark One who was sitting in the guest living room with his wife.

"Nothing. When it comes to parenting, we use positive reinforcement," Belle said.

"Regina knows her magic better than you," Rumple took his daughter's hand, "I trust that she can take good care of herself and her nephew."

"Tell us all about your adventure," Belle said.

"We went to Storybrooke. We found the hint papa left and we met a cool bartender, a nice laundry lady, a dragon witch and a pirate. And we even..." Regina's voice faded as the group vanished into purple smoke.

"See, Regina is not in trouble," Henry said.

"Too bad Belle is not your mother," Neal widen his eyes, "You are still grounded. Go back to your room and don't come out until we say so."

"This is so unfair!" Henry went back to his room involuntarily, but he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

= The End =

_If you finish reading all 13 chapters, I think I deserve to know you exist. Give me a review (anonymous or not). Just give me a word or two... "Yup", or "Read"._


End file.
